


Typical Tokyo Christmas

by kookyjiin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bisexual Kurusu Akira, Canon Compliant, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Everyone loves Akira Kurusu, First Christmas, Gen, Multi, can be read as platonic or relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookyjiin/pseuds/kookyjiin
Summary: It's Akira's first Christmas in Tokyo and he plans to spend it in his small attic bedroom.His friends have other ideas.[ can be read as platonic or romantic ]





	1. Presents

Christmas in Tokyo was a lot different than back home.  
Back home the small sea side town Akira lived in often didn’t put much emphasis on Christmas, a few festive wreaths went up on doors, and certainly a few houses put up lights to decoration; but Akira was not prepared for what he’d see in Tokyo. 

He couldn’t escape the adverts on the side of buildings, the adverts came more frequently on the TV in the cafe, which cause Sojiro to swear vengeance on those who celebrated Christmas earlier than December first. 

“So,” Sojiro asked cleaning up the plates from the counter next to where Akira was studying. “What you doin’ for Christmas?”  
Akira looked up confused at first before putting down his pen to give a slight shrug of his shoulders.   
“Ah, right.” He huffed a little, “listen… uh, you know me and Futaba are going to be home for Christmas and you’re more than welcome to join us ya know? I don’t want you spending your first Christmas in Tokyo alone in that attic.”   
Akira gave a nod to show he had heard and sent Sojiro a smile. 

“All these damn adverts are annoying!” Ryuji yelled kicking at the air as the pair walked through central street.   
The colourful buildings flashed presents and ideal food that one should buy for Christmas; Akira was now used to the bright lights of Tokyo but these seemed to be just a lot brighter for him.   
“Christmas is tough now ya know…” Ryuji said more to himself, “ya know just me and mum… But hey listen dude, don’t spend Christmas alone with just that cat, you can I dunno come over if ya want.”   
Akira smiled thankfully at Ryuji, he truly felt touched that Ryuji, the one with so little, would be willing to share what little had had with his friend.   
Akira gave Ryuji a touch on the shoulder.   
“Don’t get soft on me now Akira!” 

“Merry Christmas!” Ann yelled bouncing down the street toward Akira who shot her a confused look. “Yeah okay I’m early but I love Christmas don’t you?”   
Akira gave her a jerk of the head but gave a huff of laughter all the same.   
“My parents are away again this Christmas so, I’ve been ahead on my Christmas shopping. Here!” Ann threw her hand into her bag to pull out a neatly wrapped present in red and gold. “For you.”   
Akira took it in his hands staring at it for a second.   
That evening Akira placed the gift under his small tree that Sojiro had gotten him in the attic. 

“I have decided to paint the Christmas landscape.” Yusuke said in explanation to why Akira and Yusuke where sat on the edge of a frozen river freezing to death. “Christmas is such a wonderful time, the colours, the lights, it’s perfect for an artist like me.” He said holding a thumb up to the sky for what he told Akira was for composition.   
“Will you spend the holiday at the dorms?” Akira asked his breath coming out as mist. Yusuke nodded.   
“With what happened I think it’s best to spend it alone.” He said shrugging, “after all I can get my work done then can’t I?” 

Makoto was next to give him a present, it was larger than Ann’s wrapped in silver complete with a red ribbon.   
“It’s not much, but I wanted to get you something.” Makoto said tugging at her scarf, “after all it’s your first Christmas in the city and I wanted to make sure you at least have something to open in the morning.”   
Akira smiled thinking of several very similar conversations.   
“Has your sister got the day off?”   
“No, the court doesn’t take days off.” Makoto said as Akira dug into his bag to hand Makoto her present; it was wrapped perfectly in slightly less shiny paper than both Ann or Makoto but she took it smiling none the less.   
“Thank you Akira.” 

“That’s your tree?” Futaba asked cocking an eyebrow at the tiny tree stood in the attic. “You could do a lot better than that Akira! There’s not even a decoration on it!”   
Akira shrugged looking at his tree a little disappointed; it sat with no decorations and several small presents from his friends sat beneath it; regardless Akira was proud of his tree.   
Futaba sighed placing her own ( badly ) wrapped present under his tree giving him a soft smile.   
“You should come to us for Christmas… After all you’re supposed to spend it with family.”   
Akira smiled and pulled her into a hug. 

Haru was the last person to exchange presents; as Akira suspected it was rather large and wrapped in the most lavish paper Akira could imagine.   
He took it with flushed cheeks offering his rather small gift in return, yet Haru’s smile never faltered as she took it in her hands.   
“Thank you Akira, I shall look forward to opening it.” Haru said, “make sure you are not alone. Promise me that Akira?”   
“If you promise me too?”   
“Promise.” 

“So…” Morgana said hopping up onto his bed, “Christmas; have you decided what you’re doing yet?”   
Akira shuck his head, “I don’t think they realise they are all my family.”   
“I see…” Morgana hummed, “why don’t you get them all together? Most are alone anyway, I’m sure they wouldn’t turn you down.”   
Akira gave a slight shrug, the nagging self doubt filled him again. 

Akira was a confident young man, he spoke his mind when needed and according to many of his friends would say he was beyond confident; yet as Morgana had seen first hand Akira had nagging self doubt that would lift its head at any moment.   
Morgana gave a small sigh, as much of a sigh as a cat could give and nudged Akira’s phone toward his hand.   
“What’s to lose?”


	2. Once Upon a December

On Christmas day snow was starting to flutter down into the streets, Akira woke to the familiar feeling of Morgana on his chest and his tail tickling his face.   
Giving the cat a gentle nudge, Akira rolled over to see the tree he had been carefully watching over had gone.   
Throwing the covers back Akira swung his legs out of bed and, after getting dressed, made his way downstairs into the cafe. 

“Merry Christmas!”   
In the cafe sat his fellow phantom thieves, including a woman he presumed was Ryuji’s mum, and Sojiro was busy behind the counter complaining about the food being under cooked.   
“What are you all doing here?” Akira asked a little groggy, also without his glasses he had to squint at all the faces in the cafe.   
“Well, most of us would have to be alone today.” Makoto said gesturing at a seat for Akira who stumbled into it. “So we took up your offer, and Sojiro was more than happy to offer us a seat at his table so here we are.”   
“Happy Christmas kid.” Sojiro said clapping Akira on the shoulder.   
“Okay but where’s my Christmas tree?” Akira said half laughing as then Ann gestured to his small tree, now decorated stood proudly on the counter top complete with presents underneath. 

“Thank you…” Akira said softly.   
“Don’t even go there.” Futaba said pulling him into a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short little chapter carry on. 
> 
> I hope everyone has a great holiday whatever you celebrate; sorry its so short but it was just a little cute dabble but I wanted to cut it into two.   
> the lead up to Christmas then off to the big day it's self.


End file.
